Kouta x Reader : I fell in Love with A Pervert
by OtakuFanfiction
Summary: Anime: Baka and Test - Summon of the Beast When you were young, you lived in Japan with plenty of friends until you were 7. Your family had to move to the US for many reasons including work. You were separated from a very particular person. One day, you find out your parent died in a shooting incident. You were forced to leave the US to live with your grandparents back in Japan.
1. Chapter 1 Welcome Back

**Chapter 1 [Welcome Home]**

*Your POV*  
>The announcer spoke with a soothing tone.<br>"Your plane has landed at its destination. Welcome to Japan! Please come board one of our plane's again."

The flight was rather short considering I was coming from America. I took out your luggage and headed to the area I planned to meet at with my grandparents. The trip was rather mostly depressing. I was alone. I looked around searching for my grandparents.

"My, my. you have grown." A tall elderly, man with a brown trench coat walked up to me as he spoke. Along with him, was an elderly woman who was carrying some of my luggage.

"Grandma, Grandpa. It is nice to see you well. I am glad i get to stay with you." I replied to them.

We chatted for a while until we got to the house. My new home, I thought. Hopefully "he" is still here.

[Time skip: Two Days]

I settle in quickly. The place was so comfortable. I made my way into my new bedroom; it was very plain and simple.

I quickly took out an 7-year old camera. There was a specific picture that was displaying 2 people. A young girl with white hair wearing average clothes and a pair of glasses. She was next to a short boy who was smiling happily at the camera. The young girl was me, and the young boy was my best friend. "I hope he still remembers me!" I spoke with unfocused mind.

"I hope your ready with your uniform! Tomorrow you start school at Fumizuki academy , and you don't want to be unprepared do you?"  
>Grandfather was right. I couldn't be an embarrassment on the first day of school.<p>

So who's the boy? Unpredictable!  
>I hope you enjoyed! Happy Holidays!<br>More will be uploaded.


	2. Chapter 2 Hey, It's Been a While!

**Chapter 2 [Hey, It's been a while!]**

I walk down the hall to look for class 2-F. Since my exam score was low from being late, I had to stay at the lowest ranking class. Great, this is going to be tough next time i have to wake up early, I thought.

I slide open the doors to my new classroom while muttering to myself how stupid I was. In the corner of the room I saw very strange people, different from the ones in America.

There was boy having his spine crushed by a girl with dark purple hair on top of him. Then there was this pink-haired watching the weak boy be pummeled. A boy with blue hair was in a corner on the other side all alone wiping his camera with a handkerchief. A girl with blank emotions was holding, more like yanking a red-haired boy's arm. Finally I saw a familiar face.

The boy had brown hair and looked very feminine look.

"Hideyoshi!" I cheered with excitement without even thinking about the position I am in. Feeling total embarrassment, I slammed my face into the wall. I really was sort of stupid.

He didn't have a change in expression. Hideyoshi walked slowly toward to me to calm and relax me. Soon I found myself being introduced to the people he was hanging out with.

" Hi I am Minami Shimada,I hope we can be great friends!" The girl with dark-purple hair said."I am Mizuki Himeji. Nice to meet you." the girl with pink hair gave off a warm vibe. The boy who was struggling earlier was next. "Hi I am Akihisa Yoshii. We may be best buds since we are both guys."

A pause was silent. I forgot that I was wearing a guys uniform and looked relatively close to a guy! When I got all caught up in my mind I relaxed. It was natural for him to think I was a guy. I also didn't care. I was called a guy many times when I was young.

We continued with the introductions. The red-haired guy broke the pause. " I am Yuuji Sakamoto. Welcome to Class 2-F." "I am Shouko Kirishima, Yuuji's wife." the girl clinging onto Yuuji claimed. The last person who was last was the boy who still was wiping his camera. "I am Kouta Tsuchiya."

I stare at Hideyoshi. " You have made plenty of weird friends."  
>He replies with an apologetic tone. " Well you can't lie that they are interesting. Though they do think I am a girl when I am clearly not. It is also weird to see you back. What happened? Did you convince you Parents to-" He immediately paused in shock to see me with tears running down my chin. "I live with my grandparents now. My pa-parents had..." The thought clawed my mind making it difficult to focus, but i was able to manage saying what I needed to. " My parents died in an accident!" The light faded. I blacked out.<p>

Well that turned out unplanned! So you are now unofficially pronounced a guy and we seem to have fainted hmmmmmmmmmm. Interesting. Well hope you have enjoyed!

(P.S) Post in comments of plot twists and other things that should to you!


End file.
